The objective of this procurement action is to obtain a Computer Based Hospital Information System for the NIH Clinical Center at Bethesda, maryland to capture and store all the routine patient care data and service department information and send it automatically and upon request to those individuals and departments who need that data for patient care, for service department functions, and for certain types of medical research.